To Love An Angel: A Me and Emily Ficlet
by Gurgigurl
Summary: Merry Christmas to my readers, here is a little Uriel/Blaise fluff as a present for all my fans!


MERRY CHRISTMAS! To all my faithful readers here is a Christmas/Holiday present for you! I decided to give you all a little fluff from Uriel and Blaise's world since you really don't get to see their relationship bloom because we're so busy with Draco and Ginny. So I wrote what happened between the two of them after the events of Chapter Nine of Me and Emily. It starts with direct quotes from the story that hopefully you'll recognize. I hope you all enjoy, and if you liked it let me know. I am hard at work on the last chapter and my sequel to Me and Emily and having your support means the world to me. Happy Holidays to you all I send my love along with this little ficlet and Happy Holidays to my fans and followers!

To Love An Angel: A Me and Emily Excerpt

The room was quiet as they all sipped their tea, no one really wanting to recount the events of the night anymore than they already had. Uri drained her cup in just a few minutes, and a few minutes after that she was all but falling asleep on Blaise's shoulder.

"I put a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion in her cup," Narcissa explained. "I wanted her to get some sleep and I knew that would be the only way she could."

Blaise scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take her to her room and then I'll go home."

"No," Uri protested weakly. "Stay with me. I don't want you to go."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at both Draco and Narcissa's reactions to that statement. Draco looked a little shocked and suddenly untrusting of his friend. Narcissa looked like she had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Blaise, you best do as she asks. She has had a long day." Narcissa told him as Draco's mouth hung open. "But you best sleep on the floor or on the couch in her room. If I catch you in that bed you will be in a world of trouble Mister."

"Yes Ma'am," Blaise said exiting the room.

Blaise silently walked down the halls of the Manor with Uriel in his arms. Every so often she would look up and smile at him blearily, muttering something he couldn't understand or hear. He reached Uri's room, which he had never been in or even near. In fact Blaise was surprised that he even knew where it was at all.

He walked in, and past the little sitting room that all the Malfoy's had outside their bedrooms and straight into her room. He knew that she wouldn't be comfortable in the cocktail dress she was still wearing, so he called her house elf.

"Mister Blaise?" the little elf asked.

"Mitzi, please change Mistress Uriel out of her dress and into something she can sleep in, she has had a very rough day so be very careful with her."

The elf nodded and Blaise walked out into her sitting room, giving her privacy. He half expected Draco to come bursting through the door at any moment accusing him of stealing his sister's virtue, sometimes it was easy to forget that Draco was younger because he was so protective of his sister.

Not that he could blame his friend, Blaise had been told about Uri back when he and Draco were still in school together, even before his parents knew that the Malfoy heir had found out he wasn't an only child. Blaise had been hearing stories about the mysterious Malfoy daughter for years before he actually met her. The two didn't meet until after the War, a few days before Draco told Lucius that he had found his sister again. Blaise still remembered their meeting as if it was yesterday.

He and Draco had been in France, each of them for their own reasons; Blaise was rthere to question a client and Draco had wanted to go and see his sister so they went together. Draco explained to his friend that his sister had been working as a Curse-Breaker in France. A branch of Gringotts was located in Paris that worked closely with all the other Curse-Breakers in the Wizarding world. Draco had owled Uriel to tell her that he would be in Paris for the day, and would love to take his sister to lunch so she could meet Blaise.

As Blaise sat with Draco in a Café in the Wizarding district of France he imagined what the eldest Malfoy would be like and all he could think of was a mini Narcissa Malfoy which totally turned him off in every way.

"Draco!" called a voice from behind the two wizards.

Blaise turned as Draco did and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Uriel Malfoy was the most beautiful women Blaise had laid eyes on; her hair was golden blonde, darker than her families from her days of spending time in the sunny French countryside, her eyes were a dark blue and smiled as she did, and even though she was about four years older than Draco she didn't look like she was. Oh and her smile; Blaise had spent most of his life around the Malfoy's and he had hardly ever seen Draco smile let alone his parents. In fact the only time he ever saw Draco smile, other than maliciously, was when he spoke about his sister or Ginny Weasley.

Blaise felt like if Voldemort had just seen Uriel Malfoy smile maybe he would have been a happier person. Then Blaise realized how ridiculous and sappy all of this sounded in his head and he decided to get some of his Slytherin back.

"Uriel, this is my friend Blaise Zabini," Blaise finally heard his friend say, bringing him back to reality.

Blaise shook Uriel's hand. "I've heard a lot about you Ms. Malfoy."

"I've heard a lot about you as well Mr. Zabini," Uri said sitting down.

"I can assure you its all true," Blaise tried to act like a big shot. "I was the second most wanted guy in our year, right behind Draco that is."

Blaise couldn't help it, it was part of the way he was brought up. You didn't show emotions, it was all a façade, a mask, an act to keep others away.

Draco glared at his friend, but Uriel just fired back.

"Well I guess you had Draco beat out for the biggest ego in your year," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco laughed, and Blaise did too. Most women either crumbled at his attitude and icy exterior or they liked it. He had never met a woman who would stand toe to toe with him and not back down when he decided to be an arse. From there, Blaise and Uriel got along wonderfully. Narcissa had been able to see right through Blaise's mask and noticed that he liked her daughter right away but she decided to just let things happen the way they were supposed to. Draco was blissfully unaware of his friend's feelings toward his sister, and for that Blaise was very thankful.

Mitzi came out of Uriel's room at that moment.

"She is asleep Mister Blaise," the little House Elf told him before she left the room.

Blaise very quietly walked back into Uri's room where she was fast asleep. Blaise pulled the blankets up over her, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. She smiled a little in her sleep and then Blaise retreated to the couch in her room in front of the fire and fell asleep himself.

Blaise woke up the next day and went straight to Uriel's side. She was still smiling in her sleep, and it made Blaise smile as well, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. For moments beyond recall he just stood there and gazed at the object of his affection.

"Usually I would find it very creepy that you are standing there staring at me" Uriel smirked at him opening her eyes. "But at present I am much too tired to care about much at all."

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked her.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," Uri put her hand to her head. "Remind me never to take anything from my mother again."

Blaise only had a vague idea of what a truck was but he didn't think getting hit by one was good.

"Your mother was only trying to help," Blaise assured her. "She did what she thought was best for you and if she went a little overboard it was only to ensure your safety."

The young woman sat up in her bed very comforted by Blaise's presence, she felt thankful that he was here for here.

"You stayed," she turned toward him. "Why?"

He smiled at her. "Because you asked me too."

Uri blushed. "I did, didn't I? Did I beg at one point?"

Blaise laughed. "No, you did not beg, because that would be unbefitting of a Malfoy."

Uri reached out for him and Blaise took her hand without hesitation.

"So I have always wanted to know how your mother came up with the name Uriel."

"Uriel is the name of one of the Archangels, and my mother used to refer to me as such," Uriel told him. "Before Draco came along I was all my mother had. Lucius was obsessed with work because it kept him from looking at his first born daughter and kept him from focusing on the fact that my mother couldn't get pregnant again. So Narcissa had me up on a pedestal, where she has kept me since."

"It's hard not to put you up there," Blaise told her.

"What do you mean?"

The young man took a deep breath and prepared to say what he had wanted to say for years. The time for secrets was over; candor was what Blaise needed now.

"You have become my angel. After the war I was frozen to everyone and everything. I didn't go looking for women they found me; Draco was the only person in my life who ever cared about me. Then I met you, someone so much like your family but so much more. You are kind, loving, smart, careful, funny and clever, someone who bests me at the games we play. Ever since the first day I met you Uriel Allegra Malfoy I have been in love with you, and I know that sounds crazy but the second you smiled at me I knew that I loved you."

Uri was lost for words, she had suspected that Blaise had some feelings for her, but this was beyond what even she had thought.

"I know that we're in the middle of another matter and that now is not the time for you and I to start a relationship but I thought that I should at least tell you how I felt to see if you feel anything even close like that to me."

Uriel had not let go of Blaise's hand as she tried to find the words to describe the way she did feel.

"I wish I could say that it was love at first sight for me but it was not. It took me longer to realize that all of our playing with each other, the quips, the taunts, everything was just covering the way we feel. I adore you Blaise, everything that you are, everything that you were and everything you will be. We have so much in common, but we're still so different that we won't get bored with each other, and we will always have fun in our relationship. I see so much life in your eyes, and the way they light up when you look at me, I would do anything just to see that every day for the rest of my life. I do love you, but I do agree that now is not the time to announce or declare anything. We need to be here for Draco and Ginny and not worry about each other right now."

Blaise laughed a little. "We've waited this long, what harm will a few weeks longer do?"

Uriel laughed for a moment or two and then looked slightly nervous for a moment or two. Blaise leaned in as she did and their lips met briefly. It was a very chaste kiss, but it was years in the making and for both parties it was amazing.

Blaise left to quickly get changed into fresh clothes, and Uriel got up to get showered and get dressed herself. They knew that Draco, Ginny and Narcissa were going to be curious about what had happened but for the next few minutes all they were worried about was each other. They smiled as they thought about the future they would have together once everything was settled for the rest of their family. Blaise had his Angel and he was not going to let her go, not now, not ever.


End file.
